<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Look Anywhere, Just Play With My Heart by hxchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029215">Don't Look Anywhere, Just Play With My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi'>hxchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bokuto is Loud in Bed, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that day Kuroo jerked Bokuto off, all he could think about was fucking him. </p><p>OR</p><p>Kuroo asks, Bokuto answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Look Anywhere, Just Play With My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chericubs/gifts">chericubs</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772088">Bravely You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi">hxchi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm this close to just turning this into a series</p><p>Btw, you can read this as a standalone. This idea has been like tossing and turning in my head for like 3 days now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>start</em>
</p><p>-</p><p><em>"F-fuck</em>" Tetsurou hisses with one hand down in his boxers. He turned a little so that his face was buried into the pillow. He let out a low, drawn-out-moan as pictures of Bokuto dressed in that lingerie flashed through his mind. It had looked so good on him, stretched over his pecs, highlighted his muscular thighs. Tetsurou moaned again as he came into his hand, silently chanting his best friend's name. </p><p>He rode out his high, milked himself dry, and then cleaned himself up. </p><p><em>There is definitely a special place in hell for me</em>, he thought hours later, as he watched Bokuto walk around in too-short shorts. <em>Satan must already be waiting for me, arms wide open</em>, he thought when he jerked off to Bokuto again for the fifth time in a week. </p><p>-</p><p>Kuroo gets a text message during his free period from Bokuto. It says nothing but 'come home quick i need you' and a cowboy emoji. He is equal parts turned on and worried. So he dashes back home to their tiny shared apartment and drops his keys twice trying to open the door. </p><p>"Is that you Tetsu?" Calls Bo's voice from his bedroom. And he sounds <em>not-dead</em>. Which is good. Ish. But after running so fast, he's kind of upset to see Bokuto alive and well, while he stands there coughing and struggling to catch his breath. Bokuto watches patiently as his best friend practically coughs up a lung, and then pats the spot next to him on the bed. When Tetsurou sits, he turns the computer screen towards him. </p><p>"What's this Kou?" He asks, even though he can see exactly what it is. Bokuto turns blushy, and shifts nervously. </p><p>"Y-you weren't really bothered that I liketoweargirlsclothessometimes so maybe I was thinking you could helpmelookmaybe? If you want?" Tetsurous going to jump off a cliff. Oh <em>God</em>, he's never seen anyone more adorable than Bokuto Koutaru, sitting there asking if he wants to help him look in the women's section for lingerie together. </p><p>"Course bro" Tetsurou replies and makes sure to lean over so that his arms cages the lower half of Bokutos' body under him. "Got any idea of what you want baby?". He knows what the pet name does to Bokuto, and he likes watching as his best friend blushes and shifts. </p><p>"No, not really" Bokuto admitted "I wanted to wait for you to get back. But uh--I like this one" He pointed to a black, very short and thin and <em>very</em> see-through nightgown. The top tied up around the neck, drawing focus to the lace bralette, lace stockings, and thong. </p><p>"Fuck baby, you trying to give me a heart-attack?" Tetsurou teased with a chuckle, running a hand up and down Bokutos' side. Bokuto laughed heartily, and Tetsurou leaned over and kissed him. Kissing Bokuto felt so fucking <em>good</em>. The boy was enthusiastic, sticking his tongue in Tetsurous mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. But he also let Kuroo take over, let him grind down on his thigh. </p><p>They only stopped because Bokutos leg accidentally caused the laptop to drop to the floor. Bokuto shrugged his shoulders and gave him a sheepish smile. </p><p>"Lemme know when it comes in the mail," Tetsurou said after they had finished making out. "Wanna fuck you in it". </p><p>Bokuto chuckled and gave him a big grin. "Bet"</p><p>-</p><p>Bokuto, the little <em>sneak</em>, does not tell him when it comes in the mail. </p><p>-</p><p>He stumbles in around ten-thirty or so, with two beers in belly and Bokuto on his mind (and his dick). The light is on in Bokutos room, and his door is open. </p><p>"<em>nngh</em>...Tets" Bokuto greets, legs spread open as he fingers himself. Tetsurou wastes no time in taking off his socks, pulling Bokutos fingers out of his hole. Bokuto whines, but Tetsurou swallows it with a kiss, rutting against Bokuto like his cock depends on it. </p><p>"F-fuck baby," He says breathily, "Thought I told you to wait for me hm?". His hands dance all over Bokutos' body, feeling the lace up against his brazen skin. The owl reincarnate draws out another long moan, rutting up against Tetsurou as his hands trace up his biceps and cling around the back of his neck. </p><p>"Wanted to prep for <em>oh god Tets</em>, you, fuck!" Tetsurou chuckles against the fresh hickey and continues to palm the other male through his thong. When his hand finally grips the others cock in his hand, Bokuto moans loud and goes <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>Bokuto can barely sit still, hips bucking up into Tetsurous hand, mouth parted, and moans continuously. "<em>M-more! Shitshit Tets</em>". And <em>fuck</em>, he's so hard right now, but he can't be bothered to do anything about it. He doesn't want to touch himself, he could miss something. Like when Bokuto lets out a keen whine. Or when he says <em>closecloseclose please</em> in that breathless voice of his. Case in point, the sight of Bokuto whimpering and moaning like some pornstar is enough to make Tetsurou want to cum on spot. </p><p>"<em>Fuck princess,</em>" Tetsurou says against Bokutos' neck, kissing up and down his jawline, the other hand busying itself with Bokutos nipples. "Princess you make me so fucking hard, fuck-"</p><p>"Y-yeah, <em>shitshitshit </em>fucking oh god<em>, fuck</em> me <em>please!</em>" Bokuto ruts into Tetsurous hand, blindly chasing his own pleasure. And oh fucking <em>christ</em>, if it isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen. </p><p>"Yeah? That's what my baby wants?" Tetsurou parrots back at him, pausing in his efforts to take off his clothes before coming back to kiss Bokuto on his thigh, marking a few love bites just under the line of his shorts. "Want me to fuck your hole baby?" Bokuto twists the sheets in his hands and nods frantically, trying to push his cock into Tetsurous hand again. He, however, has different plans, and his hand travels down, finds that his two fingers slip into Bokuto easily. </p><p>"Comeoncomeoncomeon <em>please</em>" Bokuto begs, "N-need your cock, <em>fuck</em>, want you to fuck me so <em>bad</em>, shit <em>please</em>-". He scissors him patiently, enjoying the way Bokuto babbles and moans and begs for Tetsurou to fuck him. </p><p>Without further ado, Tetsurou removes his fingers and pulls the nightgown upwards, so he can watch Bokutos chest move up and down in the lace when he fucks him. He does slip the thong off though because the thing is so wet it's <em>dripping</em> with precum. Bo spreads his legs wide, and Tesurou pushes in all, his balls pressed to Bokutos ass all in one thrust.</p><p>They groan simultaneously. Tetsurou draws back out until the head of his cock is showing and then slams back in. Bokutos body jumps upward from the force of it, and its the start of his brutal pace. "You're such a good little <em>slut</em>, <em>damn</em>, baby your so fucking <em>tight</em>"</p><p><em>Tetsutetsutetsu </em>Bokuto babbles over and over again, dragging his nails up and down his back. After ten minutes of trying different angles, Tetsurou finds his sweet spot. "<em>Oh</em>, f-fuck! <em>There! Oh my fucking</em> god, shit please-"</p><p>"Feel good baby?" He asks with a smirk, driving his cock over and over again into his prostrate. Bokuto doesn't answer him, too busy wrapping his legs around his waist and begging for more. </p><p>Tetsurou stops suddenly, pulls out of him completely. </p><p>"N-no Tetsurou <em>please</em>" Bokuto whines, pawing at his chest. There are tears in the corners of his golden eyes that arouses him to no end. "Was so close, <em>so close</em>, please, need you to <em>fuck</em> me". Tetsurou grabs one of his legs and lifts it up to rest over his shoulder. </p><p>"We're going to play a little game. I want you to tell me how good you feel baby," Tetsurou says, thrusting into him slowly. "If you can't get the words out, I'll stop". </p><p>He has no intention of stopping, but Bokutos horrified expression is hilarious. </p><p>"Y-your cock feels so good," Bokuto says, but the words get swallowed up in a moan. "So fucking <em>big</em>, like you're splitting me open --<em>shit</em>! <em>tetsu oh fuck</em>-" With a cruel smirk, he picks up the pace, suddenly driving into him. The words die out in his throat, replaced with the sound of him moaning and begging. Tetsurou continues his fast pace, coupled with his deep thrusts, and watches Bokuo go mad down under him. </p><p>Tetsurou stops again, grinning as Bokuto throws his head back with a whine, chest heaving up and down. "Tets, fuck, was so close. Why'd you stop?"</p><p>He doesn't answer him but chooses to busy himself in marking up his leg with love bites and kisses. He practically folds him in half trying to reach up to peck him on the lips. "Last time okay princess? One more time and then you can cum. Can you do that for me, Kou?" </p><p>Bokuto pouts. "W-wanna <em>cum</em>. Please. Tetsurou, I can't-"</p><p>Tetsurou nods in understanding and tugs on his neglected cock twice before letting it go. "Its okay princess, I'll let you cum, you were so good for me". Bokuto mumbles a <em>thank you</em> and when Tetsurou starts again, he doesn't stop. It doesn't take long before Bokutos moans get higher and higher in pitch. </p><p><em>"Cummingcumming. </em>Fuckfuck<em>fuck</em>-" he shouts as white ribbons spurt out of his cock. Bokutos hands twist and claw at the sheets, as Tetsurou milks him through his orgasm. Only a few minutes after does Tetsurou release, although much more quietly. They don't say anything for a while, both too busy coming down from their respective highs and getting their breathing under control to talk. </p><p>Tetsurou breaks the ice first. "Bro, you think we're gonna get any noise complaints?" </p><p>Bokuto laughs. He rolls over to face him, pecking him gently on the lips. "Probably. Sorry I was so loud". Tetsurou grins and ruffles his hair. </p><p>"It's hot," He says with a shrug. "If the neighbors complain it's only because they aren't the ones fucking you". They share another laugh. Even though Tetsurou isn't really joking. He's pretty sure anyone would die to take his place right now. Sometime later, maybe half an hour or so, they stumble into the shower together, where Bokuto sits on his knees and sucks him off (and holy shit his mouth must be holy or something). Tetsurou returns the favor by bending him over and fingering him until he's mewling.</p><p>They end tripping over Tetsurous jeans, landing in the bed sometime around one in the morning, a tangle of limbs, exchanging sleepy kisses. </p><p>Tetsurou wants this moment, this happy afterglow, this feeling of Bokuto pressed up against his chest. He wants it all to last forever. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.macys.com/shop/product/dreamgirl-venice-lace-garter-babydoll-2pc-lingerie-set-online-only?ID=8780952&amp;CategoryID=225    (the lingerie i had in mind)</p><p>What should I write next in the unofficial Bokuroo smut series?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>